


Tamlin: After the War

by ItsaTinyLove



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, POV Tamlin (ACoTaR), Romance, The Court of Nightmares (ACoTaR), The Spring Court (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaTinyLove/pseuds/ItsaTinyLove
Summary: Before the war, the Spring Court fell. After the war, the Spring Court almost ceased to exist.Tamlin, the High Lord of Spring, was still there and amongst the ruined lands and buildings, there were families who were unable to flee, affected by the devastations their court had experienced.It is time to rebuild.Warnings: Tamlin's POV + a little bit smutty + Takes place after #ACOFAS, spoilers may be included.
Relationships: Tamlin & Lucien Vanserra, Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Tamlin felt the chair threaten to collapse underneath his weight, but he was too tired to move. His limbs ached with every movement, causing the chair to croak even louder. Even if the chair collapsed, he would likely allow it and collapse alongside it. It would be easier than standing up and much easier than skinning his latest catch.

A rabbit no larger than a house cat lay across the kitchen counter. While rabbit was not his favourite meat, it strolled into the house with a broken leg, its eyes wide with fear and pain and Tamlin decided to put it out of its misery. It was a bonus that he did not have to hunt any more today.

But the thought of skinning the rabbit, preparing its meat, cooking and then eating it seemed like far too much effort. Starvation often seemed like a better option these days.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, he heard light footsteps enter his home. He needed to remember to repair his broken down wards, but then again, he didn't care who entered his home.

It wasn't Rhysand, not again. It wasn't Lucien either. It was lighter. Quicker.

And then he heard a female scream.

Tamlin rushed out of the kitchen and into his foyer to find a female faerie trembling in the corner, in front of her, a grey wolf baring its yellow teeth. The wolf's growl echoed to the house.

The faerie and the wolf turned to look at Tamlin, one set of eyes filled with fear and the other set were the eyes of a predator.

Tamlin transformed into a beast, a form he was more comfortable in lately. He matched the wolf's growl, deep and low, preparing for a fight that will no doubt, end with him burying the wolf. The wolf bowed and fled the manor. He was relieved, he had had enough of death.

The faerie remained in the corner. Silent, but he could still hear her heartbeat racing. He transformed back into his skin, his eyes traveling over her.

She was not entirely high fae. She was shorter than the average female fae and her ears were slightly longer. Her big eyes were darker than the night sky, but still, they were filled with fear. A look Tamlin was all too familiar with.

She was grasping her left arm with blood leaking through the fingertips on her right hand.

Tamlin walked towards her and she attempted a step back, pushing herself deeper into the corner. Tears threatening at the corners of her eyes.

He raised his arms in surrender and walked away, "Follow me to the infirmary, I can heal your arm there."

To his surprise, he heard her racing heart follow him.

He sat down on the stool beside the small medicine cabinet, hoping it made him seem less threatening. Slowly, she released her hand and offered her still bleeding arm to him.

As gently as he could manage, he cleaned the wound. It wasn't caused by the teeth or claws of the wolf.

"I fell." She whispered, wincing as he disinfected the wound. Her body was still trembling.

Tamlin nodded and gestured his large hand across the wound. Her tan skin instantly healed. The touch of her skin tickled his senses. It had been months since he'd seen anyone, friend or foe.

With wide eyes, she bowed slightly, "Thank you, Lord Tamlin."

Tamlin shook his head and left the room, leading her back towards the open front door, "There's no need for that."

The faerie followed him out of the room and stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. She stared into the kitchen at the dead rabbit still sprawled across the table.

"I could prepare that for you, or clean up a bit, to say thank you." She said, her chin raised.

Tamlin sighed and shook his head once more, "There's no need for that either."

She looked around the manor, noticing the wreckage that he once called a home. The furniture was either broken or scattered across the room. The floors were dusty. The vines that once covered the outside of the manor, now crept inside. The windows and doors were either open or shattered and a cool breeze constantly made its way through the manor. Whistling. Laughing. Howling.

"No offense, my Lord, but there does seem to be a need for some cleaning," she rolled up her shredded sleeves and walked into the kitchen, "And I don't accept favors."

Tamlin sat down on the same chair he so reluctantly stood up from earlier and watched as this female skillfully skinned the rabbit in two swift moves. His eyes searched her hands for signs of scars or calluses. There were none. Her build was small, too dainty to be a warrior, at least not a successful one.

Noticing his focused stare while she sliced chunks of meat into cubes, she mumbled, "I'm kitchen staff, or, I was."

"From where?"

She bit her lip and turned her back to him to light the stove fire, tossing the meat in some spices while the oil heated.

"From where?" he asked again, his voice edging on a growl.

"The Court of Nightmares." She said as her voice was drowned out by the sound of sizzling meat.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamlin launched out of the chair once more, his right arm gripping both of her arms against her body and his left claw threatening at her neck, “What are you doing here?”

His deep voice rumbled through her, “Please,” she whimpered, “Please, don’t hurt me.”

Tamlin released a low growl as he felt the fear inside her, “What are you doing here?” he asked again.

“I don’t know, the door was open, that wolf was chasing me and I was inside your house before I could decide what to do next.”

Aside from her already escalated heart rate, Tamlin could sense that she was not lying. Slowly, he retracted his claws and backed away, “You’re a far way away from home.”

“That’s not my home, it never was,” she exhaled, stirring the meat. The smell of the cooked meat made Tamlin salivate. It had been months since he had a proper meal. “Please don’t send me back, please don’t tell him that I am here. I ran away after the war, while the borders were open, while everyone was still distracted. I have been on the run ever since.”

Tamlin noticed her clothes were filthy, her face was gaunt, not for fear, but for a lack of eating, a lack of sleeping. He settled back into the chair, “Why did you run away? I hear the Night Court is not as bad as I once thought it was.”

“Perhaps,” she said, plating the hot meat and setting it down in front of him, “But the Court of Nightmares doesn’t get the same treatment the rest of the court gets, least of all Velaris.”

Tamlin resisted the urge to eat as a million questions flooded his brain at once.

“Eat, while it’s still hot.” she said firmly and Tamlin found himself picking up a piece of meat and throwing it into his mouth.

The tender meat melted in his mouth and before he could swallow, his mouth demanded more. He grabbed a few more pieces and shoved them into his mouth. The corner of the female fae’s mouth turned upward into the slightest smile before she quickly turned around and fried the rest of the meat.

She filled his plate once more and he kept eating, he had barely taken a break to breathe. Perhaps rabbit meat wasn’t that bad after all. She plated the last of the meat and offered it to him. Her thin arms reminding him of his manners.

He cleared his throat, swallowing the last of the garlic and peppery taste that lingered in his mouth, “You,” he gestured to the chair on the other side of the table, the chair shifted outwards. She sat down quickly and he pushed the plate towards her, “Eat.”

She protested but Tamlin heard her stomach growl in response. Her cheeks reddened. He pushed the plate towards her once more.

“Thank you, Lord Tamlin.”

“You need a kingdom to be a Lord and my kingdom barely exists, please, call me Tamlin,” he said, leaning back into the chair, resisting the urge to rub his belly, “What should I call you?”

“Kaira.” She mumbled in between chewing. She ate quickly as if the food may escape.

Tamlin stared at her, watching her every move. He watched her jaw as she chewed, her throat as she swallowed. He watched her small fingers pick up each piece of meat. But mostly, he watched her eyes, trying to make sense of why she was here and whether he had it in him to send her back out there, with no weapons.

Her eyes stayed focused on the food and when she reached the last piece, he waited for her to look up at him. She licked her lips slowly, savouring the flavoured grease and looked up at him.

Her eyes were wide, waiting for him to say something. He knew he couldn’t send her out there. Alone. There were monsters in the woods that had on occasion, nearly killed him. Plus, as a female, she had the added threat of fae males. “Stay the night. There’s plenty of room. Finding a bed that isn’t covered in dust and rubble might be a challenge.”

“Thank you.” was all she said before standing up quickly and washing the dishes.

Tamlin sat for a while longer, watching her move around the kitchen, the fullness in his stomach making his body heavy.

Suddenly, he awoke as a splash of cold liquid splattered across his face. He growled loudly and watched the female fae retreat against the kitchen wall, an empty jug in her hand.

“You were having a nightmare.”

“That’s none of your business.” Tamlin growled again, wiping his sleeve across his face. He stood up, aware of how he hovered above her and how her heart rate increased.

She looked around quickly, “You were wrecking the kitchen, I was afraid you might bring the whole house down.”

Tamlin looked around and noticed the shattered plates and mugs. Pots and pants were lying across the floor and the cupboard doors that had remained fixed to the cupboards were now blown off their hinges.

His nightmares have become increasingly worse and so have the physical effects. Gone were the days where he would wake up and vomit out every bad thought and feeling. The vomit had been replaced with uncontrollable power shredding everything around him and he had no idea how to stop it.

“I won’t do it again.” She said quickly, the jug shaking in her hand.

Tamlin loosed a breath and said quietly, “It’s okay, just glad one of the pots didn’t hit you in the head.”

“I am very fast,” She said confidently, “Although that cake dish came really close.”

A smile crept onto Tamlin’s face, an unfamiliar feeling. He nodded politely, turned around and went to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, Tamlin tossed and turned, unable to find a peaceful sleep. Whenever he awoke, he swept his senses through his manor and sensed Kaira in the second floor bedroom, before falling back asleep.

As the morning sun reached his bedroom, he awoke once more, and searched for her. The bedroom was empty. He swept through the manor quickly, sensing her presence in the kitchen.

He bathed and pulled on a clean set of clothes, after all, he had company. It was improper for a High Lord to wear clothes soaked in blood and soil.

The small kitchen table was already set. A cup of steaming coffee on one end and a plate of pancakes.

"I am sorry, I didn't have much to work with. Your pantry is quite empty." She said quickly, "But I found some honey."

Tamlin shook his head and gestured casually, "You didn't have to cook."

"I like to earn my keep. I told you, I don't accept favours."

Tamlin scrutinised her clothing. They were of Night Court fashion, albeit torn and worn from her months on the run.

"I would like to offer you my services as kitchen staff. I can cook and clean and help you clear out the rest of..." she gestured to the rest of the house.

"I have no money, which is why I have no staff." Tamlin said easily, drizzling honey on a pancake before rolling it up.

"I require only a safe space to sleep."

"Sounds like slavery." He said, shoving two pancakes into his mouth. It would be nice to have pancakes every morning, and a clean house.

"Pay me when you can." She countered, leaning against the table, meeting Tamlin's steady stare.

Tamlin closed his eyes as the sticky honey travelled along his taste buds. Seduced by the idea of prepared meals, he agreed. "Fine. But you're not my servant. You're just helping me out. And I will pay you."

She nodded quickly, turning around to start cleaning the kitchen.

"Sit down, have a pancake, the house has been in ruins for months, it can last another ten minutes," he said, in between gulping down the hot coffee. He didn't care that his mouth was stinging from the heat, the coffee was dark and sweet, exactly as he liked it. "One of the closets upstairs will have clothing that should fit you. Help yourself to it."

Kaira smiled at Tamlin. A genuine smile. A smile of gratitude. Tamlin nodded awkwardly, unaware of how to receive it. He shoved another pancake into his mouth.

A few days went by and each morning, he was presented with coffee and pancakes, which they ate together in silence. As soon as they finished, Kaira would start cleaning and Tamlin would leave, to survey the damage to his court and hunt something she could prepare for dinner.

He crawled through the woods in his fae form quietly, towards a deer rustling in the bushes, unaware of his presence, unaware that it would die. He transformed into the beast the animals feared and lunged towards its throat, killing it instantly.

He carried the deer towards the centre of his court. His heart ached at the ruin. Empty homes stood tall. Vendors' stalls were ravaged. There was nothing left in Spring Court. The flowers refused to bloom and the grass refused to grow.

Tamlin knocked on one of the doors and a female faerie opened up quickly, "Lord Tamlin," she beamed, eyeing the deer on his shoulder, "Come inside, please. Elisa please put on the kettle."

"I won't be staying," Tamlin responded, "Thank you for the offer." He offloaded the deer onto the table and smiled slightly as he watched the three children's excitement.

"This is too much."

"Please share it then, with Eric, from across the way. I will be sure to bring some more as soon as I can." Tamlin said, and with a quick bow, he left. He couldn't bear to see the gratitude in their eyes when he knew that all this destruction could have been avoided. He didn't have time to linger on it. There were more families to feed, more animals to hunt.

He walked into one of the few active vendor stalls, the owner perking up immediately and bowing, Tamlin nodded politely.

"I need some basic pantry items," Tamlin said as he looked across the limited shelves, "I have no money, but I could trade you these rabbits."

The shop owner shook his head almost violently, "No, my Lord, please, take anything you need, you have done enough for my family."

"One rabbit, for your trouble."

The shop owner took the rabbit and mumbled his appreciation until Tamlin left the store with a box of eggs, flour and some other essentials the shop owner so kindly recommended.

He returned home to find Kaira standing on a chair, shearing the vines off the inside of the dining hall. Of the two walls that were initially covered in vines, only a handful remained on one of them.

"Do you mind getting the corners?" she said stretching up to the corners, her hand still a far way away, "Oh, you brought eggs!" She jumped off the chair was elbow deep in the box within seconds, "Eggs, rice, flour, salt," she squealed with delight, "Tonight, we feast!"

Tamlin smiled slightly, unable to hide his excitement at the meal she was bound to create. He swept his hand across the walls and all remnants of vines disappeared immediately.

She looked up at him, her brows furrowing in the middle of her forehead, "Are you telling me you could have done that this entire time?"

Tamlin stifled a giggle and she flew at him, punching him on the shoulder, "Asshole!" followed by, "Ouch!"

He walked throughout the house, gesturing at the walls, willing the vines to either retreat or disappear. "I forgot I could do that."

Tamlin ran a hand through his golden hair and grunted as his fingers got tangled in the knots. He missed Alis. She used to wash, brush and trim his hair. All he did now was wash it and tie it up in a bun.

Kaira grabbed her chair and dragged it toward him, "Wait here." She ran upstairs and returned with a brush and then ran to the kitchen, returning with some oil, "This has been bothering me since I got here."

She climbed the chair and slathered his hair in oil, gently trying to brush out of the knots and then when that didn't work, she attacked the knots with the brush and Tamlin feared his scalp may pull right off. "It's beyond repair!" She shouted angrily.

"Cut it off, then," he said, wanting anything except for her to continue to try brushing it.

She leapt off the chair and returned with a pair of scissors moments later, "Sit down."

The High Lord of the Spring Court obeyed her and sat quietly as she cut off his long tangled hair. It was comfortable having someone touch him, talk to him, it almost made him forget how everything had changed.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed and pulled him towards the mirror in the living room. He stared at his reflection. It had been centuries since his hair was cropped short. His eyes wandered to Kaira's reflection. Her black hair was long, pulled into a bun similarly to the way his had been. Her cheeks were fuller than when he first laid eyes on her. Her eyes still black, reminding him once again of the night. The Night Court.

"What did you mean when you said the Night Court does not care for the Court of Nightmares, isn't it the same thing? I have heard plenty of things about the secret city of Velaris, since it had been exposed." Tamlin said, thinking back to when Lucien first arrived back in the Spring Court, gushing about the secret city of Velaris, indirectly gushing about the manner in which Rhysand ruled.

"The Court of Nightmares refers only to Hewn City and does not fall under the ruling of Lord Rhysand, it does, but he doesn't seem to exercise that rule." She said, rubbing her hands through his hair to loosen the stray cut hairs.

He resisted the urge to purr, suddenly understanding why cats always presented him with their bellies, "I don't understand."

"Hewn City is ruled by Keir, The Morrigan's father." She continued, making eye contact with him in the mirror.

"Why?"

"It's where all the monsters live. It's where Nightmares are created. Rhysand sent them there to live by their own rules, protecting the rest of his precious court, especially Velaris." She spat.

"You don't seem like a monster." He leaned back into her hand, hoping she'd continue brushing her hands through it.

"I was born in Hewn City. My mother was exiled there after having an affair with a married high fae. I was the product." She ran her fingers along his scalp, scratching softly and Tamlin exhaled loudly. His mind spinning with this information and the sensation travelling through his scalp.

"You couldn't leave?" he managed, resting his eyes for a moment.

"Keir wouldn't let me." Her fingers froze, "I was his..." she hesitated, pulling her fingers out of his hair, "One of his playthings. Against my will."

Tamlin's eyes shot open just in time to see her leave the room.


	4. Kaira

It had been a few weeks since Kaira exposed that piece of her history to Tamlin. The shame still clung to her skin, everywhere where his hands had been. She wished desperately she could wipe the memory away.

She willingly allowed herself to be drugged, knowing what would happen next. The drug, at least, helped her escape the body that she had no control over. The one time she refused the spiked drinked, she experienced everything and now, she still remembered screaming. She remembered kicking. She remembered everything.

She saw the way Tamlin looked at her. His eyes filled with pity. She didn’t need his pity. She survived Keir. She survived Hewn City.

Her mother always told her the same thing, No one is coming.  
It was then that she realised she didn’t need saving. She would save herself. She had only ever had herself to rely on. No one is coming.  
Pulled from her thoughts she heard the floors creak as he slowly approached, clearing his throat in preparation of the few words he would use to address her. “Good morning, Kaira.”

She smiled to herself. Three words. He must have slept well. “Good morning, Tamlin,” she replied, rinsing her hands before drying them with a kitchen towel, “You’re up earlier than usual, breakfast isn’t quite ready yet.”

Tamlin looked down at her, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Kaira knew her presence equally comforted and frightened him, much as his did to her. “Sit, it won’t be long. You can have your coffee in the meantime.”

She brewed a fresh cup of coffee and placed it in front of him, he nodded quickly. A man of little to no words. She preferred it that way, it meant she could do all the talking.

She turned her back to him and faced the stove, cracking the eggs into the pan and watching them carefully, but not as carefully as he watched her. She felt his eyes on her.

She had heard rumours about the High Lord of Spring. She had heard about the beast that lurked within him. The rage. The lightning fast reflexes. She had heard that he was handsome. He was everything rumoured and more.

She set the eggs down in front of him and as expected, her chair shifted outward. His invitation to join him for breakfast was always open, but unspoken. “Could I use your library?”

Tamlin met her gaze and nodded quietly, “Of course. You’re welcome to anything in the house.”

“It’s locked.”

“After breakfast.” He mumbled in between forkfuls of eggs and fresh bread. She couldn’t help but smile. Tamlin always ate as if it were the most delicious meal he had ever tasted.

He led her to the library in the middle of the second floor and unlocked it, handing her the key. The walls were lined with books from top to bottom. Dust settled on every open surface.

Kaira ran up to the shelves. It would take her months, or years to read every book available. A treasure trove of knowledge and places to escape to. “Is there a ladder?”

Tamlin shrugged and shook his head, “No. I never needed one.” A smug smile playing on his lips.

Kaira narrowed her eyes at him, “Well, you’re helping me build a ladder or I will be disturbing you every hour to come and help me reach a book.”

A soft laugh escaped him, his green eyes sparkling, “I will get you a ladder.” His eyes shot to the desk in the room and within a second, he was at the desk, shoving a small brown leather notebook into his jacket pocket.

Kaira knew her place and usually she wouldn’t ask, but the High Lord’s cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t resist teasing him, “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” He grumbled, straightening his jacket, no doubt willing the colour out of the cheeks.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing. Does the High Lord of Spring enjoy reading smut?” She asked playfully, “Don’t hide the smut from me, I can handle it.”

“The High Lord of Spring enjoys writing smut,” He answered, his face breaking into a smile as his cheeks, once again, reddened, “But, there’s some smut up there,” he pointed to the top shelf, “If you can reach it.” Before he turned around and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhysand, as usual, ignored the front door and winnowed into kitchen. Tamlin found himself relieved that Kaira was still asleep, he quickly threw his magic through the house, concealing her as best he could while maintaining eye contact with The High Lord of the Night Court. The High Lord that left Kaira hopelessly alone in the Court of Nightmares.

"Nice hairdo." Rhysand said in way of greeting.

Tamlin inhaled slowly, feeling his temper rise. "What do you want this time?"

"Came to see how you were doing, making sure you eat your monthly meal. Just being a good friend, since I know Lucien hasn't been visiting." Rhysand drawled, inspecting the clean kitchen, "Have you got company?"

"Get out." Tamlin ordered as he felt his claws pushing against his knuckles.

"Is that how you treat your only friend?" Rhysand replied with a smile, "I came to share good news, that's what friends do, isn't it?"

Usually Tamlin would let Rhysand ride out whatever it is he needed to. Often times it was the simplest of insults. Other times he felt Rhysand's power creeping out, threatening to strangle him. However, Tamlin sensed that Kaira was waking up. Her energy shifting around her bedroom.

"Make it quick, Rhysand, I have places to be." Families to feed, thank to you and your mate, he thought, but now was not the time to fight. He needed Rhysand to leave before Kaira came downstairs. His magic wouldn't conceal her from exposing herself and he couldn't lock her in her bedroom. He'd learned his lesson when it came to locking people inside, even for their own protection.

"Feyre and I will be welcoming a beautiful baby boy soon. All the High Lords are invited to the blessing of the birth, as per the tradition. Consider this your invitation and keep yourself available on the eve of the new moon." Rhysand's lips curled upward, exposing his straight, white teeth. It was technically a smile, but it brought no joy. Not to Tamlin, at least.

Tamlin caught his breath at the news and took a few seconds to control his voice, "Congratulations and as per the traditions, I will try my best to be there. Now if you don't mind," he said, standing up and escorting Rhysand towards the door, "I have places to be."

"I'll leave the way I arrived." Was all he said before winnowing out of the manor.

When he was out of earshot, Tamlin felt his aggression climb through his chest and escape his mouth in a roar. He heard glass shatter, but he kept roaring.

Feyre and Rhysand would be welcoming a baby boy. A life that could have been his. Should have been his.

Moments later Kaira appeared downstairs, in nothing but a dressing gown, armed with a contraption she fashioned out of an old milk bottle, a sponge and a spring. She would fill it with water and spray it at him from afar, whenever he had a violent nightmare.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"House says otherwise." She replied, lowering her water shooter, gesturing at the mess he'd created.

He glowered, silently. His mind racing through the news he had received and whether he could find a way to miss the ceremony.

"What was Lord Rhysand doing here?" she asked, tightening the belt on her gown. Her long hair was loose, falling in curls on either shoulder, meeting in her exposed cleavage. He lowered his gaze. "I could sense him, but thank you for the concealment spell, I don't think he sensed me."

"He wouldn't, he was too distracted by his own gloating." Tamlin replied, swiftly gesturing at the mess and sweeping it into a pile in the corner.

She raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, tapping her foot. Tamlin nearly smirked at her audacity.

"He was here to formally invite me to the blessing of his upcoming offspring."

She stood quietly for a moment and Tamlin turned to face her, "Are you going to go?"

"It's tradition for all the High Lords to be present." Tamlin said, his jaw tightening on every syllable.

"You should go."

"Why?" he grunted.

"It will make them uncomfortable and I think that's a good enough reason." She replied, a smile spreading across her pretty face. "In other, more important news, if you're interested, I have a few ideas on how you can help your court. I don't mean to overstep."

Tamlin looked at her expectedly, aware that she'd launch into an explanation whether or not he asked for it.

"You may not have money, but you have treasures. As you know, I cleaned out your basement last night and found collections of jewels and jewellery that would make even the richest of fae swoon. You have paintings painted by High Lords. You have skulls belonging to Yechins."

"What's your point?" Tamlin asked aggressively, his temper still coming down from interacting with the High Lord of the Night Court.

"I bet Lord Helion would love a painting painted by his mother. Amren would pay anything for those jewels. And the skull, there are healers in the Day Court who use it as part of enchantments. It's the reason Yechins are extinct."

Tamlin looked at the Kaira sitting across from him, her hands waving wildly as she spoke, "I didn't even know any of that was down there. My parents never got a chance to tell me what any of it was worth."

She sat quietly, surveying him in the same way he surveyed her moments before. "Mine didn't either. My mother was dead before I hit puberty. It's all in your library. Don't you read?"

Tamlin looked up quickly to see a playful smile spread across her face and against his better judgment. He smiled back. "My apologies for not having a moment to read when I was learning how to rule an entire court, as a young boy, after my parents were brutally murdered in front of me."

Her eyes flashed with sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry, I'm joking, I mean it happened, but it was centuries ago." Tamlin stuttered.

"You're not good at telling jokes." She said, the smile returning for a moment, "Centuries or not, I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours." He replied.

"Anyway, come and see what I have done." She stood up and walked away, her dressing gown hugging her hips. Her barefeet stepping without making a sound.

Tamlin followed without question as she led him to the basement that he had not entered in years. She waited at the door for him to unlock it, as he had done the night before for her. He wrapped his hand around the lock and felt it pierce his skin. His blood trickled into the lock and the door creaked open. Instead of sniffing in the smell of mold as he had the previous night, the basement smelled of lavender and detergent.

He stepped inside. Kaira had rearranged everything, dusted everything and polished everything. The items that were once piled on top of each other had been arranged in rows, small pieces of paper stuck on each of them.

"I tried a cataloging them. Whoever organized it before did a great job. It took me a while to figure out their methods, but once I cracked it, it made perfect sense. The name of each item. The date obtained. The estimated value. It's all here."

"My mother." Tamlin whispered, leaning down to observe a Yecchin skull.

"Your mother what?"

"My mother used to spend her days down here." Tamlin lifted the skull, "Is it just the one?"

"You have three." She replied, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the opposite end of the basement. Her hands were small, barely wrapping around his own wrist, but she was determined, pulling him with a force he could not deny. "Look at these paintings?" she pointed at each of them, "Painted by one of High Lords of Autumn. Painted by Lord Helion's mother. Painted by The High Priestess Parreeah."

"They are beautiful."

"I know, I wish we could hang them in the dining hall instead, but one painting could feed a hundred families for a month." She said, gently touching the frame of one of the paintings, "This was my mother's favourite flower."

Tamlin stared at the black flower that only grew in the darkness. "The Creha flower born in the Night Court."

"I wish I could paint." She said, her eyes caressing each painting as if she were able to appreciate each stroke.

"I find myself being glad that you can't." He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Tamlin cautiously approached the Summer Court boundary. Aware that as soon as he set foot across the border, they would sense his presence. 

Approaching Lord Tarquin seemed to be the best choice. Summer had always allied with Spring and Lord Tarquin was a young Lord eager to build relationships with other High Lords. While Tamlin may not be the High Lord he was hoping for, he seemed to have the same values and ultimately want the same goal, whether or not he believed Tamlin felt the same way. 

As expected, two guards arrived the instant he crossed the border and led him to Tarquin's estate. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tarquin greeted as his sentries escorted Tamlin into his receiving room. 

Tamlin bowed his head slightly, "Tarquin."

"Please, sit down. May I offer you some tea? Or something harder?" 

"A cup of tea is fine, thank you." Tamlin sat down in the offered chair as Tarquin gestured for his servants to prepare the tea. The tea arrived almost instantly. 

"I will get straight to it," Tamlin started, "You must be aware that my court is struggling. Thousands of families were left homeless before the war had begun, a thousand more after the war ended. Male fae who supported their families lost their lives or limbs and my court needs money to rebuild. More than money. But money is a good start."

Tarquin quietly listened, his eyes kind and soft, "We are also rebuilding after the war and while I don't have much to spare, I will help in whichever way I can." 

"I'm not here for charity." 

"Call it a loan then." Tarquin replied sternly. 

"I have come to make a sale. I believe you might be interested in a painting of the rare deep sea creature, Tiloper." Tamlin started explaining as he had earlier rehearsed in front of Kaira. 

"The Tiloper has only been seen by a handful of people, all of which are members of my family." Tarquin replied quickly. 

Tamlin waved in the air and the painting appeared. Tarquin's gasp was audible. 

"Gifted to Spring, to my mother, by your cousin, Wessem."

"Poor sod, he was in love with your mother until the day she died,” Tarquin smiled, “You're selling your mother's treasures? Her gifts?" His brows furrowed. 

"For the sake of my people, she'd have it no other way."

"I'll take it." He replied, his lips curving into a smile. A smile that Tamlin could reciprocate. 

The High Lord of Summer, along with Tamlin's asking price for more than one painting, gifted him with tools, wood and stone, to aid the rebuild of the shattered homes. He also promised to send workers as soon as his cities have been rebuilt. 

Tamlin arrived at his manor, a rare smile spread across his face as he already smelled the stewed lamb.

Upon nearing the manor, he sensed another presence. Kaira was not alone. 

Lucien. 

He entered the dining hall and found his old friend and emissary, Lucien seated at one end of the newly repaired dining table. Kaira was quietly seated on the other end. 

Lucien turned to face Tamlin, he raised an eyebrow towards Kaira, "What is this?" 

"Who." 

Lucien raised both eyebrows. 

"Kaira is a guest of mine. She's free to come and go as she pleases."

"Where did she come from?" he asked.

"I don't enjoy being spoken of as if I'm not in the room." Kaira snapped and Tamlin stifled a laugh, shaking his head slightly. Lucien looked at Kaira, a smirk spreading across his face, "I like you." 

Kaira smiled. The same smile that Tamlin could not resist, he watched as Lucien smiled back at her. 

"I'm needed in the kitchen, please excuse me." Kaira announced, standing up quickly. 

"Do I want to know?" Lucien asked, his metal eye swiveling around to watch Kaira rush towards the kitchen. 

"Stay for dinner." Tamlin said, pulling out a seat and settling into it, "I am aware of the upcoming baby, you no longer need to avoid me."

Lucien flinched, "I wasn't…" he stumbled, both eyes suddenly focused on a deep claw mark in the dining table. 

Tamlin shrugged, "I have good news. Say you'll stay."

Lucien swallowed and nodded gently. Tamlin waved toward the table, the lamb stew appeared, along with three sets of crockery and cutlery. Kaira entered the room with wine and glasses. She hesitated at the table and Tamlin gestured towards the third dining set. She sat down quietly, fiddling with her hair, "My apologies, I hadn't a moment to neaten my appearance…" 

"You look… Nice." Tamlin mumbled and Lucien smirked, his eyes darting between Kaira and the High Lord of Spring. Kaira's cheeks reddened slightly. 

"I have gold." Tamlin announced, "Not an enormous amount and nothing near to what I lost, but enough to sustain a few families for the year, if spent wisely."

Lucien sat back in his seat, his frown line deeping while chewing. "I would recommend you start with families along the Autumn border. They are the most vulnerable given their location." 

Tamlin nodded, "I agree. It would help if I had someone to help me get things back in order. As you know, I am not the best at communicating my intentions."

"You should hire someone." Lucien replied distractedly while helping himself to another serving. 

"That is exactly what I am trying to do." 

Lucien stopped mid chew. "Oh." 

Tamlin shook his head, "It's fine. I understand."

"I'll do it." Lucien quickly replied, "But I'm not coming back to Spring. I'll do it as a friend, if you'll have me."

Tamlin nodded, his eyes lighting up in a way Kaira had never seen before. She smiled inwardly as she finished her plate.


	7. Kaira

Kaira awoke to the smell of freshly baked bread. She jumped out of bed. If Tamlin was trying to bake again, there was a good chance the kitchen would be on fire. She took the stairs two at a time, and landed loudly on the floor, sprinting her way to the kitchen. 

She reached the kitchen and skidded to a halt. There were two faeries in the kitchen. One female and one male faerie, both with pale skin and deep blue hair pinned back. They turned around to look at Kaira and she prepared herself to run. 

"Ms. Kaira, please have a seat at the dining table. Lord Tamlin is waiting. Breakfast will be served in a minute." The female faerie explained happily, her round eyes were friendly and Kaira felt herself relax, slightly. 

She trudged her way to the dining hall and found the High Lord of Spring slouched lazily in his chair, his fingers gently caressing the scars he'd left in the table as if remembering the reason behind each and every one of them. 

"Good morning." Kaira announced with a bow. 

Tamlin raised an eyebrow at her, "Morning, sit. I'm starving."

Kaira sat in the chair extended to her. Her hands folded neatly in her lap as the pale faeries brought scrambled eggs, freshly baked bread and hot coffee. Tamlin thanked and excused them. 

Kaira stared at the food and Tamlin stared at her curiously. "Are you okay?" 

"Are you firing me?" she asked suddenly. Her eyes focused on her lap. 

Tamlin's brows folded in a crease, "What?" 

"You hired kitchen staff. I'm your kitchen staff. Or I was. Are you firing me? Did I do something to upset you?" she asked, her voice nearing breaking point. Deceiving her as she tried to maintain a mask of coolness that the high fae so easily managed. 

Tamlin sighed loudly and shook his head, "No, of course not. I can afford kitchen staff with everything we have sold and I figured you may not want to live as my servant." 

"What am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to go?" Kaira asked, her voice just an octave higher than a whisper. 

Tamlin pulled her chair toward him, "Kaira, look at me," She looked up at his green eyes, "You can stay or go, but I'd like it if you stayed. Help the staff. Walk the grounds. Fix my furniture. Do whatever you want, because you want to, not because you're paying me for a place to rest your head."

Kaira nodded, entranced by his eyes, by the High Lord's kindness, by the fact that most of the time he only spoke a handful of words to her. "If I'm not needed in the kitchen, then let me hunt. For the families who can't do it themselves."

Tamlin straightened his back, "Can you hunt?" 

Kaira shook her head, "I can try."

"Can you use a bow and arrow?" 

She shook her head again, "But I'm really good with a knife, and I'm quick."

"That I have seen," Tamlin breathed, concern etched across his face, "But a knife requires you to get extremely close and I would rather not purposefully put you in harm's way."

Kaira felt a warmth rush into her cheeks as it did whenever the High Lord said anything kind directed at her. She brushed it away. "I just want to be useful." 

He nodded thoughtfully. "I can teach you how to use a bow and arrow, and how to build snares. We can start after breakfast. I promised a few families meat before the end of the day." 

Kaira saw the exhaustion in his eyes, in the way his muscular shoulders slouched. She knew, from the screaming, that he still had nightmares. Most times a simple spray of her water shooter would wake him and he'd fall asleep after complaining about her methods. 

After breakfast, Tamlin grabbed a bow and arrow and dragged her into the woods. She stayed close to him, a sense of safety surrounding his body. No animal dared attack the male who so clearly had a beast lurking beneath his skin. 

Tamlin stuck out an arm, stopping her in her tracks, he glanced at her quickly and put a finger to his lips before pointing into the distance. 

She followed his finger and saw a rabbit, much like the size of the rabbit that she prepared for him on the night they met. He took a step behind her, careful not to make a sound and positioned the bow in front of her. 

She held the bow the way she'd seen others hold a bow and felt Tamlin's hand adjust her position. His calloused fingers rubbing against her soft skin. She reminded herself to focus. 

Carefully, he drew the bow, leaning down and placing his head on her shoulder, he closed one of his eyes and whispered playfully, his breath sending a shiver down her back, "Aim for the rabbit." 

She felt her lips curl into a smile before inhaling deeply, focusing on the rabbit and releasing the arrow. 

The arrow landed less than a foot away from her and the rabbits sprawled. Tamlin, to her surprise, threw his head back and laughed loudly. His deep laugh echoing throughout the woods. 

"You're scaring off all the animals." Kaira whispered aggressively. 

Tamlin contained his laughter, but the smile remained on his handsome face, "Let's try again." 

"Asshole." 

"Lord Asshole to you." He replied and she found herself giggling. 

After hours of attempts and failures, Kaira landed an arrow in the head of a rabbit. She jumped in celebration, startling a flock of nearby birds. 

"Come and collect your trophy." Tamlin called out and she ran toward the rabbit. 

Upon reaching it, she was struck by the rabbit's still open eyes. She dropped to her knees and felt its warm body. A body that had a life just moments ago. Taken by her arrow. 

Tamlin's heavy arms wrapped around her as he sunk to the ground alongside her. Scooping her closer towards him. "It's okay, it's okay." He whispered as he gently wiped her tears away. 

Kaira hadn't even realized she had been crying. "It doesn't feel okay." 

"I remember my first kill.” Tamlin replied, “Come with me." He pulled her to her feet walked her back towards her horse. He lifted her onto the horse and transformed into his golden beast. He ran ahead and the horse followed as it was trained to do. 

They reached the city centre and Tamlin quickly fell back into his own skin. He gently led the horse through a run down part of town where every house was a shade of mud brown or concrete grey. 

He knocked gently and a faerie male opened the door, leaning on a walking stick, "My Lord, please come in."

Tamlin gestured for Kaira to enter first and then followed after with the rabbit in hand. 

A gaunt female faerie eyed the rabbit and Tamlin handed it to her. "How can we ever thank you enough, my Lord." 

Tamlin waved her off and smiled politely. 

"Mummy," a voice cried out from the bedroom, "I'm so hungry." 

The female faerie smiled broadly, "Come inside and greet the High Lord and his guest, darling. He brought us some food, mummy will cook it up quickly. Don't you worry." She struggled to skin the rabbit and Kaira stepped forward to offer her assistance. Skinning and slicing the rabbit in a few quick strokes. 

The small faerie boy came out of the room, his skin tight around his bones and Kaira swallowed back tears as the little boy's eyes widened in excitement at the meat being presented to him. 

"Would you like to join us for dinner, High Lord?" the male faerie asked. 

"No, thank you Liyo. I'll bring some more meat tomorrow." 

The male faerie bowed his head quickly, "You know we have been trying to grow our own food, but nothing is growing. It's not just us either, none I have spoken to have been able to grow anything. My Lord, we haven't just been waiting…" 

Tamlin interrupted him, "I know. I'm aware. I didn't for a second think you were just waiting or expecting me. The lands are not fertile, but I'm working on it." Tamlin stiffened as he received a hug from the little boy, "She caught the rabbit." he said, gesturing to Kaira and the little boy leapt into her arms. 

Kaira's throat tightened tighter than the boy's grip on her. Releasing only as Tamlin lifted her to help her back onto her horse. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him. Just for a second. Inhaling his pine scent enjoying the feeling of resting her head on his strong chest. He ran a finger through her hair and she thinks she felt his lips touch the top of her head. 

They rode back in complete silence.


	8. Chapter 8

"There's a magic rake in Hewn City." Kaira announced over breakfast.

"A magic rake?" Tamlin rubbed his eyes. It was too early for riddles.

"A magic rake. When nothing would grow in the Court of Nightmares, Keir made a deal with someone, I don't know who, and they gave him this rake. We each spent weeks, raking up every piece of land in Hewn and days later, everything we planted grew, even without adequate daylight or adequate water. Two things we were short of at the time." Kaira explained, shaking off the fear that came with the mention of his name.

"You think it will work here?" Tamlin asked, watching her pick at the edges of her nails.

"It's worth a try. Kheir could ask for anything from a pocketed favor to begging on your hands and knees. You won't know until you ask."

Tamlin's stomach recoiled at the thought of willingly entering the Court of Nightmares.

"He doesn't need the rake anymore. There's been a constant supply of fruit and vegetables since we raked the grounds." Kaira said speedily. Her voice was unsteady.

Tamlin nodded slowly, he knew he'd have to try. For Liyo, for his people, being able to grow their own produce would change their lives substantially.

"Don't drink the offered tea."

"Why?" He asked, watching her pick at a loose strand on her sleeve.

"Poisoned. Slightly. Uhuk."

"I'd smell it." Tamlin snarled.

"Not in the quantity used. It's just meant to slow you down slightly, giving Keir the upper hand should he need it. He'll be offended if you reject. Ask for water instead."

"He doesn't poison the water?"

Kaira shook her head, "It's easy to sense in water. Even just a drop. He can't risk his guests finding out."

Tamlin stared at her, waiting for her to look up and make eye contact with him. But she never did. He wondered what horrors she experienced in her time there and then shook the thought from his head as he felt his rage building. He made a mental promise to shred Keir apart. Limb by limb and make him regret everything he had ever done to her.

Tamlin arrived at the boundary of the Court of Nightmares, Hewn City, what he had previously thought was the Night Court in its entirety, having never had the opportunity to explore it further than the palace.

Keir sat on his throne, a look of satisfaction plastered over his face.

"The High Lord of Spring seeks me, tell me, are you still pining over our dearest High Lady, Feyre?"

Tamlin ignored the multiple sets of eyes that were all focused on him. On his reaction to her name. "I'm here on official business, Keir. My grounds have not been able to produce since Calanmai did not go as planned."

"Or at all. I believe you were too busy fighting over dearest Feyre." Keir hissed, and with a change of tone, quickly added, "Could I offer you some tea?"

"No, thank you."

"It's impolite not to accept." Keir countered.

"Water would be lovely, thank you." Tamlin replied, willing his claws to stay inside as he looked upon this man. Kaira's words echoing in his mind.

Plaything.

Plaything.

Plaything.

"I was busy fighting in a war, alongside the people who ran my court into the ground. But regardless, Calanmai isn't for another few months and I'm unsure my people will make it that long." Tamlin steadied his breath and raised his chin, "Name your price."

Keir giggled with pleasure, "Oh I love it when the High Lords need me. Take the rake, and know that you owe me."

Tamlin closed his mouth as he felt his teeth sharpen, he wanted to rip out Keir’s throat but there was enough rivalry between Night and Spring and his court could not afford to lose this opportunity. Thousands of lives depended on it.

Tamlin nodded and the rake appeared in front of him. "How do I know this isn't any old rake?"

"I am far too excited to make you pay for it."

Tamlin walked out of the palace, rake in hand, determined to leave this court as fast as he could. Just before he winnowed away, he noticed the front of the palace was lined with Creha. He picked one and disappeared.


	9. Kaira

Tamlin had been gone for a couple of days and Kaira was beginning to worry. She was well aware of what the Court of Nightmares was capable of. She saw the anger in Tamlin’s eyes when he left, she saw his claws release when she mentioned Keir. She wondered, for a moment, whether he’d kill Keir. Though she had warned him not to. They needed the rake.

She paced around the manor but pacing seemed to slow everything down further. So, she baked. She baked a giant chocolate cake and decorated it finely. It took hours. 

She felt his presence before she saw him. He always arrived like a hurricane. A whirlwind of power and muscle, too big for whichever room he found himself in. The ground he landed on seemed to bow in fear. 

He held out the rake, half a smile playing on his lips. But it never reached his eyes. She exhaled in relief. "What did he want?" 

Tamlin shrugged. A casual gesture, but she knew those big shoulders carried the weight of thousands of families, alone. "A favor. We'll have to see."

Kaira mimicked his casual shrug, even though a favor owed to Keir was the worst thing she could imagine. She watched as his eyes peered over her shoulder and settled on the cake. His mouth dropped open slightly. 

Kaira couldn't hide the pleasure she felt watching him salivate while staring at the cake - for a moment, she envied the cake. "You want some?" 

The big warrior nodded enthusiastically, the rake disappearing to whichever space he deemed safe enough to hold it. He pulled out a chair and sat down, looking up at her. 

Kaira sliced a piece of cake and presented it to him. He brushed his hand across hers and a Creha flower appeared in the palm of her hand. She felt her eyes well up, and looked at him. He smiled at her, his hand lingering on hers, before pulling it away and taking a bite of the cake.

Kaira blinked back tears and cradled the flower in her hands before grabbing a small glass and filling it with water for the flower to settle in. She set it down in the darkest corner of the kitchen. 

When she turned back to Tamlin, he had devoured half the cake. Chocolate ganache smeared across his chin and fingers and yet he leaned forward to slice off another piece. He looked up at her guiltily, “Was anyone going to join us?”

Kaira giggled lightly and walked over to him. She leaned down to quickly place the gentlest of kisses on his hard jaw. "Thank you for the flower." 

His green eyes met hers for a moment and something stirred within her. Before he could say anything, she asked for the rake, "I'd like to get started, we have lots of ground to cover, who knows when he'll want it back." 

Tamlin held her gaze for a second longer before throwing back another piece of cake and fetching the rake. 

After a couple of days, the once muddied soil was covered in green. A hope of fruits, vegetables and a variety of flowers sprouting from what seemed to be barren land. After a few more days, families were able to pick their own home-grown tomatoes. Eagerly telling Tamlin this as he presented them with whatever animal he hunted for them that day. 

Tamlin arrived at home glistening. His smile broad, his eyes tired, but joyful. There was something else. A look Kaira couldn't place. She stood up from their own vegetable garden and took off her gardening gloves and hat. Smiling curiously as he approached her with that unknown look. 

"It worked." He whispered when he reached her.

She laughed, "I know." and pointed to the tomatoes she had just harvested. His laughed wrapped around her own as he leaned downward and kissed her. Gently at first, their lips touching softly against each other as he laughed into her mouth. 

She looked into those green eyes and hungrily pulled him closer for another kiss. Harder. She wanted more. So did he. 

He lifted her up, effortlessly and pushed her against the wall as his lips crashed into hers. His tongue desperately seeking hers as his hands firmly gripped the underside of her thighs. She felt a heat between her legs and wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulled his body up against hers. 

Her body felt like it may explode. Every second his lips left hers, she thought she may die. She pulled him closer. She didn't need to breathe. She needed him. The undersides of her thighs were on fire, burning against the feeling of his strong hands. Every inch of her body needed him. On her. In her. 

He pulled away, his green eyes flashing brighter than she had ever seen them before. She attempted to pull him back towards her. She wasn't ready for it to stop. 

"Do you feel that?" he asked breathlessly, quietly, "I knew it.”

“Knew what?” she asked, leaning towards him to place kisses along his neck. 

“Kaira, you're my mate."

She knew it too. She could feel it. In her bones. In her heart. She could feel it in the air she breathed. She needed him. 

She pushed him away and watched as hurt flashed across his sensitive eyes. "You need to eat. You need to eat." She mumbled and a small laugh escaped him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, her neck, her lips. 

"Go. To. The. Kitchen." She managed, her breath stolen by the feeling of his lips on her throat, "I need to make you something to eat… Unless you don't want me to?" 

Tamlin pulled away from where he had been kissing her neck and looked into her eyes, "Offer me that tomato." 

Kaira burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm a skilled chef and you want me to offer you a tomato as our mating meal?" 

"Offer me the tomato." He said again, biting his bottom lip and Kaira bent over to pick up a tomato. Rubbing it against her shirt to clean some of the soil off. 

"It's dirty." She laughed, offering it to him. 

"I don't care," he said before biting into the tomato more enthusiastically than she had ever seen anyone eat a tomato. The juice ran down his chin and Kaira grabbed his shirt, pulling him downward so that she could lick his neck, his chin, and eventually his mouth. Tamlin growled with pleasure as he lifted her into his arms and winnowed her into his bedroom. 

Kaira sat on the edge of her bed. Her body threatened to explode if he stepped an inch closer. 

He didn't step. 

He kneeled. 

She looked down as Tamlin, the High Lord of the Spring Court kneeled in front of her, a lesser faerie, a mixed breed. He opened her legs and placed them over his strong shoulders. Maintaining eye contact with her the entire time. His tongue traveled up the inside of her thigh and upon reaching the top, he hungrily, viciously, licked her. Kaira's body erupted within seconds, but he wouldn't let go. She moaned loudly, calling his name, which only made him hungrier. For her. To taste her. To feel her writhe underneath him. 

"I need you inside me." She begged. 

Tamlin couldn't resist the offer. He peeled off his pants, exposing his considerable length and climbed on top of her, entering her gently, but she pulled him toward her, desperately. She kissed his neck, inhaling the smell of his skin as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside her. 

She dug her fingernails into his muscular back, urging him closer. He still wasn’t close enough. He pushed deeper, biting at her neck while doing it, moans of pleasure escaping her mouth. 

"I love you." She whispered and he growled as his body came crashing down on top of her. 

He pulled her towards him, "Say it again."

"I love you, my mate."

Tamlin pulled her on top of him and pulled downward as his mouth wrapped around her nipple, she felt him harden again just as she felt herself pool. She had heard of the rumors of the sex frenzy after finding your mate but she didn't expect this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come with me, please come with me." Tamlin begged as he rolled over to look at his mate. She lay on her side, staring at him dreamily, no doubt the same way he looked at her. He stroked her face gently, tracing the shape of her nose, her lips, her jawline and felt himself harden again. 

It had been a few days since their mating bond clicked into place but his need for her hadn't lessened at all and the idea of leaving her at the manor while he attended a blessing ceremony for his ex-fiance and her mate's upcoming baby, sent him into a fury. 

"I don't want to go to the Night Court." She whispered, tracing circles on his chest. Scooting herself closer and closer to him. He knew what they would end up doing in just a few moments. 

"I won't let them hurt you." He said, trailing his hand down her sides, and gripping her behind. 

"That's what I'm afraid of. You'd rather die. And I can't have that either." She whispered into his mouth, placing soft kisses all over his face, driving him crazy with love, with lust.

"You're my mate and soon, if we can pull ourselves out of this bed, you will be my wife, my High Lady. I want you at my side." Their bodies were up against each other now, and he could feel his excitement growing. 

"I don't want to see Kheir." She whispered quietly, the light leaving her dark eyes for a moment. 

Tamlin felt his claws piercing his knuckles. 

"I'm sorry." she whispered again. 

He kissed her tears away, and pulled her into his chest, "It's okay, I'll be okay. Even if you're not at my side, I'll know you're mine. Here. Safe. Waiting for me and all the things I plan to do to you." 

A small smile returned to her lips as he pulled her close to make love to her again. 

Tamlin reached the Night Court with little to no enthusiasm. He trudged in. Politely greeting his fellow High Lords who had been offering help to rebuild Spring Court. 

Feyre and Rhysand appeared, eyeing him suspiciously, undoubtedly waiting on him to make a scene. They thought him a monster and while he knew that at one stage he may have been, he thought by now they would have realised that he was no longer a threat. 

He thought of his own mate and his anger subsided. Something else increased and he shifted awkwardly in his seat to hide it. 

Feyre and Rhysand politely greeted everyone except him. It wasn't surprising. She rubbed her big belly and he wondered for a moment whether that should have been his child. Surprisingly, the thought repulsed him. His heart belonged to one female only and she was probably asleep, in the sun, probably naked. He felt something deep within him ache as he hardened. A pleasure building deep inside him and washing over him. He smiled inwardly, knowing exactly what she was up to. He cursed under his breath, envying her hands, and the access they had to her body. Tamlin shook his head and tried to focus on calming himself down. Not from anger this time.

Before the blessing ceremony started. He glanced around the room once more and swept his magic beyond it. Members of all the courts and beyond were present, including Lucien. But there was no sign of Keir. Tamlin breathed a sigh of relief, he was unsure he would be able to control the rage he would feel directed at the male. 

The High Priestess addressed everyone and initiated the ceremony with a prayer. She offered Blessed Water to Feyre who eagerly took the required three sips, offering the last sip to her mate, Rhysand. Something tugged at Tamlin’s soul. Something was pulling at his skin. 

The High Lords were instructed to gather around the couple to be blessed and recite the Prayer of Blessed Birth in unison. Tamlin had been to one blessing ceremony before. It was equally as tedious. 

He looked around, his eyes darting towards every entrance as if expecting a danger to materialise. 

"You seem happy." Rhysand drawled pulling him away from his thoughts. 

Tamlin mustered up a look of interest, "Congratulations again." in between sips of tea. He sniffed around the food, he wasn’t interested in meals eaten without his mate. 

Rhysand bowed his thanks, "Your happiness, has it got anything to do with the Night Court fugitive you have been harboring?" 

Tamlin felt his blood run cold. He bared his teeth and Rhysand let out a low laugh, "You think I didn't sense her when I was there? Your glamor was too late. I can smell my own within an instant." He said, flashing his own teeth, "Kaira, right?" 

Tamlin swallowed, he couldn’t attack Rhysand here, what good would it do. He looked around, the Shadowsinger and the other bat brute watched him closely. Tamlin was outnumbered, as usual. "Please." He begged.

"Grown quite attached, have you?" Rhysand laughed, "Well, don't worry about me. She belongs to Hewn, not my jurisdiction." 

"She belongs to no one." Tamlin growled, unable to keep his claws inside. 

"That's between you and Keir." He replied, pouring himself a glass of wine. 

Something was wrong.


	11. Kaira

Kaira stretched out her arms and legs, the enormous bed feeling empty without her mate. It had only been a few seconds since Tamlin left, but she felt the pull at her mind, at her soul, searching for him. She slipped her hand below the sheets, closed her eyes and thought of him and his sultry mouth. 

She wondered whether he could feel her pleasure all the way in the Night Court. 

She dragged herself out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, the female faerie, Muri was busy preparing her breakfast. Kaira greeted her happily, joining her side to wash some of the dishes, “My Lady, please sit down. I will bring you your breakfast in just a moment. Don’t bother yourself with the dishes. Moti will get to it.”

Moti, her brother, as if on cue, waltzed into the kitchen, a smile plastered on his face, “Good morning, my Lady.”

Lady was still a term she was getting used to. She looked down at the ring, one of the treasures his mother kept in the basement. Tamlin had gifted it to her in the middle of the night, when he dragged her out of bed and made her his wife.

She sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the empty seat where her mate usually sat. It wasn’t recommended that mates be separated this early into their mateship. She knew why. Every part of her screamed for him and she tried quieting it down, afraid it might alarm him and worry him. 

After breakfast, she strolled into the library. She would bathe and clothe herself afterwards, she had absolutely nothing else planned for the day and her High Lord mentioned that he had acquired some new reading material for her. 

The library was as she left it, except, on the desk lay the small leather notebook. The same notebook she had once seen him hide from her. Cautiously, she approached it. Unsure of whether he had left it out for her to see, or accidentally. 

Gingerly, she ran her finger along the leather. Her curiosity pounding loudly in her ears. She lifted the cover. She would just take one peek. Just read one word. Just to see. 

She lifted the cover and glanced down. 

I knew you’d snoop. Keep going.

She giggled to herself, filled with pleasure at the thought of him. 

She opened the notebook entirely. 

There once was a girl who entered my life  
She was small, quick and skilled with a knife  
My love is beyond measure  
Dedicated to her pleasure  
As soon as I could, I had to make her my wife

“Ha, I made you my husband, you asshole.” She laughed out loud, her cheeks flushed at the thought of her big beast sitting down and writing this. At the thought of him knowing she’d read it. 

There was screaming coming down from the kitchen. Muri was screaming. Kaira rushed downstairs, tucking her dagger beneath her gown. Quietly, she peeked into the kitchen. The floor was covered in blood, her breath caught in her throat. 

“Where is she?” she heard someone, a male aggressively shout. “Where is Kaira?”

“I’d rather die.” Moti whispered before screaming, his screams drowned out by that of his sister. 

“Stop!” Kaira shouted as she entered the kitchen. Moti was lying on the ground, the blood belonged to him, streaming out of an open wound as the male hovered over him with a knife to his neck. Another male leaned over Muri, ripping her skirt upward. Kaira recognised the look in his eyes, she knew what he’d do to her. 

Muri stared at Kaira, her eyes wide with fear, “Run, my Lady!”

Kaira recognised the male’s insignia. He was from the Court of Nightmares. He was here for her. “Let them go and I will come willingly.” her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched the life drain out of Moti. “If you continue hurting them, I will run, and I will escape and you’ll go back to your king empty handed. Your choice.”

The male stood up, a cruel smile spread across his face, “I do love a game of catch.”

“Do you enjoy it as much if you lose?” Kaira countered. 

The male stepped towards Kaira but was stopped by the other whispering something. They released Moti and Muri, grabbed Kaira and winnowed. 

To Hewn City. 

To Keir’s palace. 

Kaira stood in front of Keir on his throne as she had done many times before. Bile traveling up her throat. 

“My pet.”

“Fuck off.” Kaira snapped. 

“You seem to have made yourself quite valuable to the High Lord of Spring, which makes you even more valuable to me.”

She didn’t need to look around to know where the exits were. She spent countless nights mapping the palace, planning escapes. Escapes that almost always got her caught and then punished. Punished by the male who sat in front of her. 

And now she was back. Trapped. As she was for so many years and she heard her mother tell her again.

No one is coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Tamlin felt fear overcome his entire body. Something was wrong. She was in trouble. Tamlin grabbed Rhysand’s shoulder, spinning him around to face him and pushing him up against the wall. “Where is she?” Tamlin growled, his claws digging into either side of the wall. 

Rhysand released his wings, pushing them away from the wall, releasing Tamlin’s claws, “I dont know.” He bared his teeth. “But my guess is that Keir collected what is his.”

Tamlin transformed into the golden beast and felt the strength of the other five High Lords pulling him back, away from Rhysand’s neck. Tamlin fell back into his own skin and winnowed away. Something was wrong. 

He landed in the Court of Nightmares outside the palace, the doors of the palace locked, he roared, “Open. Open. Open.” He kicked the doors, the metal bowing under his force and reforming instantly, he kicked continuously, screaming, his throat hoarse, “Open.”

Lucien appeared next to Tamlin and wordlessly started attacking the door as Tamlin had done. The doors opened and Tamlin ran inside, faced with Keir on his throne, Rhysand on the other with Feyre in his lap. Behind him, his entourage, a mixture of scowls and smirks directed at Tamlin. And then, at Lucien.

“Where is she?” Tamlin growled with what was left of his voice. 

“How does it feel to have someone you care for threatened? How does it feel knowing she is a prisoner to a monster?” Rhysand spat.

“I never hurt her, not intentionally.”

“I don’t care what your intentions were!” Rhysand shouted, “I felt every bit of her fear. Imagine she was your mate. Imagine the shared pain. The shared fear.”

“Where is she?” Tamlin asked again, his head spinning slightly. 

“Hope you enjoyed the tea.” Keir voiced and Tamlin cursed under his breath. “She is where she belongs, in my chambers. My little plaything.”

Tamlin launched himself forward at Keir but he was pushed back by a blow to his chest. Eris stood before him. The High Lord of Autumn arrived with Eris at his side. Lucien threw himself in between Tamlin and Eris, releasing his dagger in time to deflect another attack. 

Tamlin roared loudly, “Why?” He steadied himself as he felt the effects of the tea, “Why do you want her?”

“I will admit it was all just for a bit of fun, taking back what is mine… But, Lord Tamlin, why are you willing to go to these lengths for a mixed breed, a servant?”

Tamlin transformed into his beast once more. He would rip out Keir’s throat. He would rip out all of their throats. 

“One more step and I will kill her.” Keir said, standing up, Kaira appearing in front of him, pinned against his body, a dagger at her neck. “One more move, Lord, your choice.”

Kaira stood quietly, her eyes resigned, glazed over, until they met his own. She writhed in his grip as he slid a hand down from her neck, into her dressing gown. The rage burst out of Tamlin’s chest, sending furniture and paintings into a whirlwind around the room. Rhysand winnowed his pregnant mate out of the room and Keir loosened his grip as he shielded himself. Kaira pulled a dagger out from underneath her gown and stabbed it deep into his abdomen. Tamlin pounced but was met with The High Lord of Autumn, Beron who froze in his tracks, as Rhysand appeared, shielding Tamlin from Beron’s attack. 

Keir pulled the dagger from his abdomen and lifted it as Kaira crawled away, he pinned her to the ground and climbed on top of her. The Morrigan appeared behind Keir, another dagger shoved into his abdomen. Keir turned around and swiped his dagger at his daughter. Tamlin reached Keir and attacked, dragging his claws through Keir, ripping his skin apart, again, again, again, until the body that was left, was unrecognisable. 

He stood up, drenched in blood. Lucien at his side. Beron and Eris had fled. Rhysand stood up and faced him. The High Lord of the Spring Court and the High Lord of the Night Court stood face to face, once again, covered in blood as they did when they were boys, unwillingly crowned as High Lords and enemies.

“Let me in.” Rhysand whispered, “Please.”

Tamlin searched the room for Kaira and found her and The Morrigan staring down at the shreds that were left of Keir. 

“Let me in.” Rhysand asked again. “Let’s end this war between our courts.”

Tamlin cracked open his mental shield for just a sliver of Rhysand to slip through. He felt Rhysand's sticky darkness wrap around his mind and lead him into his own. 

Tamlin felt every bit of regret the High Lord of the Night Court felt. He felt the rage. The love for Feyre. He felt the same exhaustion he felt. The same fears. Rhysand showed him everything, all within the few minutes they stood in silence. 

Rhysand slithered out of his mind and Tamlin found Kaira in his arms, nuzzling her head deep into his chest. Repeating the same thing over and over. 

“Someone came. You came.”


End file.
